


【虫铁】妄想-氮

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 第七章，本来这章要小虐的，但是写着写着不忍心，居然把车给写没了





	【虫铁】妄想-氮

        近几日海上不太平静，英吉利海峡近海域的船只都绕道而行，能改行程的就改行程。

       在皮特帕克私人小岛上作客的人都知道皮特新宠丢了，虽然都不知道被掳走的人是谁，但以皮特逮谁抓谁、绝似人口普查的操行来看，绝对是心尖儿上的人啊。

       有点小道消息的人知道，那天海警把惹怒皮特、被强行扣押在岛上的海上都督带走后，皮特就丢了魂似的疯狂找人。

       而岛上的兄弟们，知道大嫂因为自家看管不力、被人掳走，遭殃那是难免的。

       皮特现在并不急着处罚，他要先把斯塔克找回来。

       最糟糕的猜想就是斯塔克被人掳走，如果斯塔克是自己逃走的，那按照他这个找法，不出三天，人怎么出去的，一定还得怎么给他送回来。

       现在三天过去了，斯塔克还是了无音讯。

       皮特在海神庙祭了香，出海去寻斯塔克了。身边的人没带几个，岛上的人基本没动，他要留着人手接着在海峡搜人。从美国刚过来的内德，加上皮特，和几个小弟，就出发了。

       皮特在斯塔克手上安了报警器，现在报警器也没有响、出岛爆炸也没有，“你看看定位还能不能锁定？”

       “信号很弱，可能有屏蔽器。”内德在键盘上敲击，十字标的蓝点从大地图转到小地图，然后在虚线停一片海域中，“索戈达木海上监狱。怎么办？”

       “去劫狱。”皮特睡眠不足，眼眶下青黑一片。他按灭雪茄，盯着那个点，“就是把监狱给拆了也把人给我救出来。”

       航行到海上监狱还需要一个晚上的时间，皮特吹着夜风躺在甲板上，天上的繁星闪烁，这是海上的一道美景。皮特觉得自己太贪恋美好的东西，斯塔克于他就好像徒手摘星，似乎已在手中，其实远在天边。可能要造个火箭吧。造个火箭也不是什么难事。

       皮特想着想着合上了眼，不休息一会儿不行，明天，他就要和斯塔克重逢了，得好好养足精神。

       ……

       皮特是在劫狱的，中途把船换了更小的，便捷迅猛。登陆之后一分为三，内德侵入监狱的系统，皮特直奔老海警的拘留室，其他人随便放几个人，增加监狱方的工作，配合皮特行动。

       一直听说这个有虐待癖好的老海警有一个私人地下室，专门关那种没有证据走法律程序、但是恰好抓到了的人，以酷刑逼口供。皮特担心斯塔克会被虐待，三天了，他为什么不早点出发，或许……

       皮特贴着墙爬，躲过了电梯口的监控。他隐匿了自己的脚步声，放倒了地下室的看守；用红外线将门切开一个可容通过的方形，听见了里面传来的鞭笞声。

       “否认自己有罪，便是罪过，你将遭永劫。在这里，只有你和我，我就是你的神父，每个人都有罪，你的罪是什么？”

       皮特听见一阵沉默，斯塔克哑着嗓子：“你是个疯子。”

       “你不能因为我放走你，就说我是疯子。我不是带你离开那个把你爱惨了的男人了？我又没说会放你自由。拜托拜托，我是海警，又不是慈善家，我不需要你的钱，我要的是你的罪。”

       皮特这下知道“内贼”是谁了，俘虏自愿跟着走，怪不得既没有打斗痕迹，又没有完全破坏报警器的功能。那个手环甚至还戴在斯塔克的手上！

       黏附在天花板上快速移动的皮特看到了令他目眦欲裂的一幕。

       老海警挥着皮鞭、赤身裸体地站在斯塔克面前。而斯塔克被剥光了，双手被手铐和链子吊起来，脚下也有脚镣，另一端是两个榴莲大小的铅球。身上有些血污，还有两道新鲜的鞭痕。

       “两天时间已经耗光了我的耐心，你以为会有人来救你吗……”

       皮特已经听不见旁人在说些什么了，他现在就想把面前这个家伙碎尸万段。

       他的蛛爪刺入老海警的胸腔，穿透了他的胸骨，又拔出来，爪刃上沾着血沫，锋利的蛛爪尖上一颗心脏还后知后觉地跳动着。皮特轻轻落在地上，把老海警的心脏递到他面前，“真是丑陋。”老海警一下像苍老成黑白色的，他看着皮特捏爆了那颗心，白眼一翻，死在了血泊之中。

       斯塔克看着皮特出完了气，走过来抱自己，斯塔克凉凉地道：“你可不要在这里发情。”

       皮特黑着脸，用老法警身上的钥匙给斯塔克解开锁，“我抱你又不是为了上你。”

       他扒了打昏的狱警的衣服，让斯塔克穿着。然后给内德发信号。

       监狱门锁乱开，一阵混乱，二人趁乱逃了。

       ……

       行动很成功，小船换回了大船，但船上的气氛很阴郁。皮特一直在喝闷酒，而斯塔克累昏了倒头就睡，也不管天昏地暗的。

       靠近英国的时候，皮特道：“内德，你先跟兄弟们回去。”

       内德：“哥们，你不会要回去炸碉堡吧？”见皮特不说话，内德脑内展开了丰富的想象，“生不能在一起，死也要死在一起，你不会要殉情吧？大哥，你被爱情冲昏了头脑了。”

       “……我觉得你才是被海水灌了脑子的那个。他可能不喜欢私人小岛，太封闭，又没什么人，我开宴会他也不开心，那就带他去外面走走。”

       内德不赞同：“现在三角洲的事情还没有稳定下来。你这样很危险的。”

       皮特心情不好，带着酒气暴虐地：“定不下来我就掐着他们的脖子一个一个点头。28号之前我会去一趟三角洲。”

       一个醉鬼和一个昏睡的人实在叫人不放心，内德把人平安送进五星酒店才离开。

       ……

       斯塔克第二天醒来的时候身边躺着一个醉醺醺的人，他闻着这酒气就皱起了眉，想出门透透气。门口被反锁了。

       斯塔克在桌上没找到钥匙，猜想应该在皮特身上。在斯塔克起身的时候，皮特翻了翻身子，现在就睡在正中央。斯塔克站在床下够不着他，只好跪在床上翻皮特的衣服。皮特在睡梦中觉得好像有人在挠自己痒痒，一边笑，一边躲，斯塔克烦不胜烦地压住他动来动去的腿。

       皮特伸了伸腿，斯塔克被踹了一脚，气极，登时坐在皮特腰间，用胯部的力量压着皮特动弹不得。皮特左右不得伸展，醒来看见的是斯塔克俯在身前，正在扒自己衣服。两人对视一眼，皮特视线往下，斯塔克臀部压在自己关键部位附近，还蹭来蹭去……

       皮特扶住他的腰，手伸进衣服里探了探体温，“你吃春药了？”

       斯塔克脸色爆红，“我在找钥匙！”

       “噢……找钥匙”皮特故意曲解他的意思：“是你的锁要生锈了，缺点润滑油，还想要拿我的钥匙疏通疏通。”

       斯塔克眼里写着不可理喻，起身就要走，皮特一把扯住他的手，因为惯性，斯塔克倒了下来，两人的嘴碰嘴亲上了。皮特得到意外之喜，加深了这个吻，直把斯塔克亲得七荤八素，衬衣也不知道何时解开了。

       “你怎么在哪里都能发情？”斯塔克硬是提这一茬，就把话题拉到了昨天。

       皮特已经在刻意规避那些令人不开心的事。

       斯塔克掰着皮特下巴，直视他的眼睛，“你怎么不问我有没有被那老变态上过？”

       “……”

       斯塔克以为他会问“你有吗”，可是皮特没问。

       皮特亲了亲斯塔克的无名指，“我知道你没有。他不敢。”他摸着斯塔克被鞭子抽打出的痕迹，他到得及时，还没把皮肉打得外翻，但看着斯塔克胸口到腹肌连着一道三十来厘米的疤痕，皮特就很是心痛了。

       “让他死得太容易了。疼么？”

       斯塔克眼底流转着一些隐藏很深的情绪，可能是软弱，可能是依赖。还有谁会问他一句疼？谁不是觉得他就应该肩负起所有，即使伤痕累累，即使心中呕血。

       “如果……你是不是……”

       ——如果真的被玷污了，你是不是就会放弃我？

       这样的话语斯塔克讲不出口，太矫情，但他又太想问。

       皮特觉得斯塔克可能是误会了什么，“不是告诉你了，我不是为了上你才抱你的。”

       皮特从随身的口袋里拿出一个绒盒，暗红色，有细碎的金纹路，侧面用小字写着私人定制的设计师品牌logo。

       “现在不是合适的时候，但我想拿给你看。”

       他打开盒子，里面是两枚戒指，是交叉的对戒，“我本来想等合适的时候再拿出来。太仓促我怕吓到你……”

       斯塔克拾起其中一枚戒指，居然是钻石戒指，三颗钻石以王冠的形状镶嵌在指环上，“太重了吧？”

       “……呃。婚后可以戴轻量级的，结婚那天得戴这个。”

       斯塔克顿时被“结婚”二字一砸，将烫手山芋物归原位，“结婚？我……我以为是个礼物。”

       皮特郑重其事地让斯塔克从他身上下来，以骑士般的礼仪跪在斯塔克面前，一双烈焰如钩的眼睛直视着斯塔克，他那样地赤忱：“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

       “……”斯塔克竟然说不出狠心的拒绝。

       他摸着胸口，他的确在动摇。

       这么年轻、英俊、如火一般的少年，却奉自己如天命真爱。爱情这种虚无缥缈、难以捕捉的东西，无法用言语衡量，他已经动了心，可是一旦付出了，他就难以接受失败，及时止损或许才是最佳选择。

       皮特把绒盒关上，整个放在斯塔克手中，“不要急着拒绝。明天再给我答案。如果你答应，这就是求婚戒指，如果你不答应，这就是临别礼物。”

 


End file.
